The primary objective is to assess the response rate to two-21-day cycles of high dose chemotherapy with carboplatin and paclitaxel supported G-CSF and peripheral blood progenitor cells in patients with Stage III non-small cell lung cancer. The secondary objectives are: a) to evaluate the hematologic and non-hematologic toxicity of this induction treatment, and b) to evaluate the toxicity and feasibility of administering 6600 cGvXRT to nonsurgical patients who have been treated with two cycles of high-dose carboplatin and paclitaxel.